


Not the Shop I Want

by 13luckystars



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek may be the alpha but Stiles is pushy, M/M, could lead to smut, does not lead to smut, shopping!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13luckystars/pseuds/13luckystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his better judgement, Derek agreed to take Stiles shopping. He had no idea where Stiles would be taking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Shop I Want

“Derek! Derek! Derek!” Stiles yelled, jumping on the still sleeping alpha.

Derek groaned. “Stiles, what do you want?”

“We’re going shopping!”

Once again, a groan escaped the alpha’s lips. He really did not want to do this. Usually, he could get Allison and Lydia to take Stiles shopping, or he could push Stiles on the girls and he would pretty much just carry their bags, but Derek couldn’t get out of it this time This time Derek had made a promise to Stiles that he would be the one to take his hyperactive boyfriend shopping, even though the little weasel had made Derek promise right in the middle of having sex.

Derek pulled his pillow over his head. “Stiles, please let me sleep.”

“Nope.” Stiles straddled Derek and started tickling him. “You promised.”

“You asked during sex, it wasn’t like I was going to say no at that point.”

Stiles leaned down to Derek’s ear. “If you get up we can do it in the shower,” he whispered huskily.

When Derek shot up, practically slinging Stiles off of him, he ran to the shower. Stiles didn’t think he had ever seen the older male run for the bathroom faster.

An hour later, Derek and Stiles were at the mall, getting out of Derek’s Camaro.

“Why did I agree to this?” Derek asked as Stiles took one of his hands in his own, earning a few odd looks from the other people in the parking lot.

Stiles took a mockingly thoughtful expression. “Well, I got you to agree to this initially by giving you my body in bed and I got you here by giving you my body in the shower.” Stiles grinned at his boyfriend. “Looks like anytime I want something, all I have to do is give you my body.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You do not have to just give me your body.”

“Would you have come here with me if I hadn’t asked you to come while you were thrusting your cock into me?” Stiles said with a smirk, knowing that he had won the argument.

Derek decided to ignore the comment. He knew if he said anything, Stiles would just deny what he said and brag about how he won the argument. Derek didn’t want to listen to that.

“Where did you want to go anyway?”

Stiles smirked. “You’ll see.”

Over the next hour, the pair went from shop to shop, looking at everything being offered. Stiles didn’t buy anything, which Derek found odd since his boyfriend had wanted to come here, but the werewolf decided against asking. He figured that if Stiles wanted to buy something, he would, and if there was a deeper plan being played out, which Derek felt there was, Stiles would show his motives before they were done. He knew Stiles wasn’t a good secret keeper, so either Stiles would end up blurting out his secret plan, or he would come to the end of it.

“Ready to see the reason I wanted you to come with me?” Stiles asked Derek, practically skipping.

Derek nodded.

“Okie dokie.”

As much as Derek wanted to say that Stiles saying okie dokie annoyed him, he couldn’t. Truth was that Derek loved everything Stiles said even if it was annoying, uninteresting, or unneeded. 

Stiles stopped in front of a store, let go of Derek’s hand, and put his arms out wide. “Ta-da!” he said.

“What?” Derek said, feeling confused. He thought Stiles had to be standing in front of the wrong store or something. There was no way Stiles meant to be standing in front of a lingerie store and telling Derek that that was the store he had wanted to show him.

Stiles pouted at Derek and pointed back at the store. “Ta-fucking-da Derek. This is the place I wanted to show you.”

When Derek didn’t say anything and didn’t make any motion toward Stiles or the store, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and dragged his boyfriend into the store.

Immediately, Derek’s cheeks turned red. All the lacy, sexy clothes that were surrounding him made him nervous. If he had gone in alone, or if Stiles had gone in alone, it would have been fine. He wouldn’t have even had a problem if Stiles had got something and met him somewhere in the mall, bag in hand and logo showing. Derek just didn’t like the way the workers looked at him and Stiles as if they were aliens, he even thought maybe he had started turning subconsciously.

It didn’t help when an overly perky, bottle-blonde worker came up to them with her make-up covered face screwed up in confusion. 

“Can I help you boys?” she asked, not even trying to cover the way she looked at them.

If Stiles noticed the look on her face, he didn’t show it. “Yes you can!” he said, sounding as perky as the worker looked.

“Are you looking for your girlfriends?” she asked, looking down at where their hands were locked together.

“Nope, each other.”

The girl nodded and walked away. Stiles and Derek just decided to follow, not knowing if that was the girl’s intention or not.

“Here is our male line,” she said, pointing out a few racks of lingerie before walking away.

“Okay Der,” Stiles said, kissing the alpha on the cheek, “You can go out to the car, I’ll be out momentarily.”

Derek felt slightly confused by this, but did what he was told. He figured Stiles would be okay alone for a few minutes.

Moments after Derek was seated in the driver’s seat, Stiles jumped in the passenger seat, holing a bag. “You want to try this now or plan a day?” he asked but didn’t wait for Derek to reply. “I think we should wait. You can take me home and I’ll surprise you with it at some point.”

The werewolf stayed silent, preferring to listen to Stiles ramble on, and drove from the mall to Stiles’ house.

When they got to Stiles’ house, the Sheriff was standing at the front door. He looked like he had just got home from work, but Derek knew he did that on purpose. The Sheriff dressed in his uniform, sometimes backing that up with a gun, to remind Derek that he was dating his son and he had authority in this town. Derek never said anything, but the suit and gun thing didn’t scare him. And if he ever hurt Stiles, he would probably do more damage to himself than the Sheriff could.

“Staying for dinner Derek?” he yelled.

“Nah,” Derek yelled back, “Your son wore me out so I really need a nap.”

The Sheriff chuckled. “Alright, I’ll see you later then.” 

Derek grinned as he left the Stilinski household. It seemed like Stiles’ dad had finally gotten over Derek’s “criminal record”. That was definitely something to be happy about.

…

Derek sighed as he walked into his quiet house. He really loved Stiles, but what he told the Sheriff was true; Stiles really had worn him out. Through their whole mall trip, Stiles hadn’t shut up once, and since the boy had spent the day before and that night with Derek , that meant even more talking. Derek had always enjoyed watching the boy sleep since he wasn’t talking.

All I’m going to do is grab a glass of water and then I’m going to sleep, Derek thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

As if the universe just wanted to ruin his plan, Derek suddenly heard another heartbeat. He started thinking that it could be another pack member, but Derek didn’t smell the normal scent that told him the person was wolf or pack, he smelled…human.

Derek listened to the heartbeat until he could pinpoint the intruder’s location. They were in his bedroom. That threw Derek off, he had no clue why anyone would go to his bedroom, they would probably find more useful information in the kitchen.

Derek walked up the stairs and into his room, red eyes and fangs blazing, to find Stiles lying on his bed seductively.

“Hiya Derek,” the teen said, ruining the seductive air he had had.

“Stiles, how did you get back here before me? Where’s your car? What are you doing here? What are you wearing?”

Stiles grinned at the alpha. “You’re starting to sound like me! Okay, I got here first due to a short cut. My car is at home, Scott dropped me off. I told you that I was going to surprise you. And this is what I bought today.”

Looking at his boyfriend, Derek couldn’t help but let out a low growl. There Stiles was, lying in nothing but a lacy, black thong. The moonlight coming in through the bedroom window was washing across his skin, making his lack of clothing stand out significantly.

Stiles made a ‘come here’ gesture with his finger. “Don’t you want to try out your surprise Derek?”

There was no way Derek was going to pass up that invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the reason this doesn't lead to smut, is the fact that I don't write it. I just do not feel comfortable writing it. And that would be it. Also, I'm just going to go with that Derek maybe wasn't fully paying attention when Stiles managed to sneak into his house.
> 
> Uhh, I guess just thanks for reading this guys, it means a lot :D


End file.
